Sin título
by riatha
Summary: Jamás se ha fijado en él y de repente, en la situación más vergonzosa de su vida, le ve. Ron/Blaise. Regalo de cumpleaños de Eve Malfoy. Se aceptan sugerencias para el título, muy amables


Al principio no le ve. Quizás porque siempre se mantiene en un discreto segundo plano, quizás porque siempre va de oscuro, quizás porque siempre tiene ese aire de estar demasiado aburrido con lo que sucede a su alrededor, quizás porque está demasiado acostumbrado a no haberle visto jamás en Hogwarts.  
Y de repente un día, _le ve_. Simplemente está ahí. _Blaise Zabini_. Donde siempre ha estado.  
Es apenas una línea, un apunte de sonrisa que de repente aparece en los labios de Zabini.  
_Es suficiente para llamar su atención._

Se han cruzado por los pasillos y despachos del Ministerio en tantas ocasiones que Ron ni siquiera sabría hacer un cálculo estimado de las veces que ha pasado junto a Blaise Zabini y no le ha visto.  
El día que lo hace es también el día que Ron hace el ridículo más espantoso de su vida.

Esa mañana, el noviazgo entre Hermione Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley llega a su fin. O quizás sería más correcto decir que Hermione le pone fin a su relación.  
_La asesina, la mata, la liquida, la borra del mapa, se la carga, la suprime, la extermina, la aniquila, la hace pedazos, la ejecuta, le lanza un Avada a sangre fría._  
Le deja. _Le abandona._

Ron cierra la puerta de un portazo tratando de dejar tras ella a Hermione explicando racionalmente porqué es mejor que lo dejen. _Ha hecho una lista de pros y contras._ Ron _odia_ las listas de pros y contras. Ron odia cuando Hermione usa listas de pros y contras para discutir sobre su relación. Que Hermione la use para ponerle fin hace que sus niveles de mosqueo lleguen a alturas a las que ninguna escoba ha llegado jamás.

Pasa la mañana dando vueltas en círculos en un parque que por fortuna se halla desierto a esas horas. (A Ron no le gustaría que los niños sufrieran algún tipo de trauma al verlo en el estado en que se encuentra).  
La palabra para describirlo es enajenado. Va de un lado a otro murmullando frases sin sentido y elevando el tono sin conseguir que por ello sus palabras tengan sentido. Piensa en qué es lo que ha ido mal y por qué no se dio cuenta, trata de encontrar una explicación a los sucesos acontecidos, se rompe la cabeza intentando saber cómo, cuando, dónde y por qué.  
Tras horas y kilómetros recorridos, encuentra el por qué: _le ha dejado por otro._

Es lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando Hermione dijo: "tenemos que hablar". La frase le pareció tan tópica que se negó a creer que la razón de la ruptura también lo fuera. Pero Ron sabe que la primera impresión es la que cuenta. También sabe eso de: "piensa mal y acertarás" y sabe que "uno no suelta una quaffle si no tiene una snitch".  
Y cuánto más lo piensa, más sentido tiene. Y cuánto más lo piensa, más frases encajan. Y cuanto más lo piensa, más se cabrea.  
Así que ahí está: cabreado y enfadado y rabioso y colérico y furibundo y airado e iracundo.  
_A punto de cometer una locura._  
Gryffindor.  
Weasley.

Toma tan rápido la decisión que ni siquiera le da tiempo a procesarla. No la piensa. Está enfadado y de repente está llamando a Parvati Patil y en menos de lo que tarda en decir quidditch está en su casa y de repente se están besando y ya no piensa y cuando la sangre le vuelve a llegar al cerebro sólo ve un cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo y unos calzoncillos que está seguro de que le pertenecen y supone que eso quiere decir que acaba de tirarse a Parvati Patil y ni siquiera lo recuerda y lo único que puede pensar es que eso enseñará a Hermione.  
Y se viste más tranquilo y menos enfadado pero más herido.

Apenas tarda media hora en llegar al Ministerio. La noticia ha llegado antes que él.  
_Parvati Patil, periodista de El Profeta y experta en hacer que las noticias vuelen._  
¿Qué cómo lo sabe? La primera pista es su maleta en el pasillo del Departamento de Aurores. La segunda es la mirada molesta que Harry le dirige. La tercera el zapato que se estrella contra su cabeza. La cuarta es Hermione gritando con el rostro surcado de lágrimas y la cara enrojecida por la rabia mientras le tira sus cosas y le advierte sobre lo que le puede pasar si vuelve a poner un pie en la casa que comparten. _Compartían._  
Y Ron es un gran auror y un gran detective, pero no está dispuesto a arriesgar su integridad física recogiendo pistas.  
Así que huye despavorido hacia el ascensor, que en ese momento está cerrando sus puertas, se lanza dentro de él y aterriza en el suelo chocando contra un funcionario del Departamento de Justicia y con un montón de ropa sobre él y los gritos de Hermione aún sonando a lo lejos y perfectamente entendibles para cualquiera.  
Se levanta rojo por la vergüenza y hace un montón con sus cosas que coge con descuido. Mira a su alrededor y es consciente de cómo todo el mundo trata de contener la risa.  
-Os podéis reír- dice con las orejas incluso más sonrojadas que su pelo y la dignidad abandonada en el suelo junto a una camisa.  
_Y justo entonces lo ve._

Blaise Zabini. _Sonriendo._ Y lo cierto es que apenas es un esbozo de sonrisa, pero Ron no puede evitar devolverle una tímida. Un poco como diciendo: "pues ya ves".  
_Zabini asiente como si entendiera._

****

Antes de eso jamás había reparado en su presencia.  
_De repente está por todas partes._

Le observa a lo lejos y se fija en cómo camina. Como si jamás tuviera prisa por llegar a ninguna parte pero tampoco tuviera tiempo que perder.  
Le ve en los pasillos participando en conversaciones. Con rostro de indiferencia pero diálogo cortés.  
Le mira cuando atiende a reuniones y observa sus gestos. Comedidos pero expresivos y tan elegantes que Ron está seguro de que le obligaron a repetirlos de pequeño ante un espejo.  
Le contempla mientras habla. Voz grave y suave que modula las palabras con precisión y las elige con exactitud.  
Le distingue a lo lejos y se sabe su silueta. Las espaldas anchas y la cadera estrecha, las piernas largas y el traje siempre oscuro.  
_Lo ha memorizado._

Le parece asombroso que Zabini fuera capaz de mantenerse siempre sin hacerse notar en Hogwarts. Se pregunta si lo hacía expresamente.  
_Tenía_ que hacerlo expresamente.  
Se dice que quizás Malfoy le obligaba a mantenerse en las sombras en un intento de que nadie le robara protagonismo. _Sería típico de él._

****

Desde el incidente en el ascensor intercambia un saludo con Zabini cada vez que se lo cruza.  
No es nada muy notorio ni muy efusivo. Apenas un gesto leve con la cabeza. Un "hey" educado y formal y una mirada de reconocimiento.  
Ron no se pregunta por qué le cuesta apartar tanto la mirada después. A lo mejor porque nunca se pregunta nada. (O porque no quiere saber la respuesta).

Cuando sale de su despacho el viernes por la noche, lo último que espera al entrar en el ascensor es encontrar a alguien. Aunque eso no es verdad exactamente, porque aún menos que esperar encontrar a alguien espera encontrar a Zabini. (Y entiéndase esperar como suponer y no como desear, que las palabras polisémicas resultan muy traicioneras).  
Y sin embargo ahí está.  
_Blaise Zabini apoyado al fondo en la esquina izquierda, su hombro derecho contra la pared y la espalda apenas rozándola._  
Ron entra en el ascensor haciendo un leve gesto de cabeceo en dirección a Zabini y se sitúa en la esquina derecha.  
_Entonces el ascensor se para._

-Dime que no- exclama Ron.  
-No- contesta Zabini sin variar su expresión.  
A Ron le resulta inesperado y una carcajada brota de su garganta sin que haga nada para evitarlo. Zabini sonríe apoyado contra la pared. _Sonríe de verdad._ Esta vez sí.  
-¡Has sonreído!- dice Ron asombrado-. ¡Y antes has bromeado!  
-Eres un gran detective, Weasley- se burla.  
(Y sin embargo el tono no tiene nada de malicia, no puede dejar de notar Ron)  
Se quedan en silencio unos instantes, valorando la situación. Ron parece llegar a la conclusión de que no van a salir de ahí en breve, así que se sienta en el suelo del ascensor y se quita la túnica de auror que lleva por encima de sus ropas. Zabini le mira con algo de asombro en la mirada y después mira el suelo, como si no pudiera creerse que de verdad alguien quisiera sentarse voluntariamente en eso.  
Pasan así unos minutos, con Ron sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y Zabini sin haber variado ni un ápice su postura inicial. El resoplido de Zabini le saca de sus pensamientos y Ron observa atónito como Zabini se saca la túnica, la extiende en el suelo y se sienta sobre ella con la misma dignidad que un rey se sienta en su trono.

_Ron observa ensimismado como Zabini mueve las manos una y otra vez sobre su pantalón, jugando a hacer figuras imposibles con las yemas de los dedos y tocando un piano invisible. No puede evitar sonreír, pues siempre pensó que Zabini sería de esas personas que no mueve las manos para nada y simplemente las deja apoyadas en su regazo.  
Y ahí está, repiqueteando una y otra vez los dedos contra el muslo. Son unos dedos largos y delgados y le parece fascinante el contraste de la piel de ébano que tiene el dorso de la mano con la de la palma. Le parece gracioso, también._

-¿Te ha perdonado Granger?- pregunta de repente Zabini mirándole fijamente.  
-Me dejó ella- se defiende Ron por enésima vez y con algo de brusquedad al ser sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
Zabini no aparta su mirada y Ron contesta su pregunta finalmente:  
-No- responde con pesar-. No me ha perdonado.  
-Honestamente, Weasley- dice Zabini-, no sé en qué estabas pensando.  
-No estaba pensando- responde Ron con sinceridad.  
-No hace falta que lo jures- murmulla Zabini-. ¿Patil? ¿En serio?  
Ron no espera que Zabini se ría como lo hace pero no le molesta que lo haga. _Tiene una risa agradable, suave y discreta, como él. Cierra los ojos y se lleva la mano a la cara, como tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo mientras se ríe._ Ron le mira embelesado.  
-Sí, Weasley- dice Zabini aún tratando de controlar su risa-, también me río. Parece que jamás hubieras visto a alguien reírse, por Merlín.  
Ron baja un poco la mirada, sonrojado de repente y sintiéndose descubierto.  
-No te había visto nunca reírte- dice Ron.  
-Bueno- se encoge de hombros Zabini-, tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos visto tanto. No éramos precisamente amigos en Hogwarts y…  
El ascensor se pone en marcha sin darle tiempo a Zabini a acabar la frase, que no parece molesto por ello y se levanta con rapidez recogiendo su túnica del suelo.  
Cuando llegan al recibidor del Ministerio y se abren las puertas, Ron sigue sentado en el suelo, Zabini se gira y se despide con un amago de sonrisa y un "Weasley" que de repente a Ron le parece demasiado formal.  
-Blaise- le llama Ron aún desde el suelo del ascensor antes de que a Zabini le dé tiempo a salir. Éste se gira y mira a Ron interrogante, como preguntándose a qué viene el uso del nombre de repente pero sin decir nada-. Podría decirse que te vi por primera vez hace relativamente poco.  
Zabini sonríe y niega ligeramente con la cabeza.  
-Yo te vi desde el principio, Weasley- le dice aún sonriendo-. Es imposible que no llames la atención con ese pelo- se ríe.  
Ron se ríe con él y cuando Zabini ya se ha alejado un par de pasos en dirección a la salida le grita:  
-¡Nos vemos!  
Zabini responde agitando una mano y con un "No lo dudes, Weasley, no lo dudes" que Ron no llega a oír porque Zabini ya se ha desaparecido cuando lo dice.  
Ron se queda aún un momento dentro del ascensor y comprueba que todo está en orden. (Al fin y al cabo, es la primera vez que para un ascensor del Ministerio).  
_Sospecha que no será la última._


End file.
